The Boys are Back
by quonoeye
Summary: Ben and Carbo get themselves into trouble. But how? And who were they helping at the time? What will the others reactions be? Please read and Review and Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this was something I thought of during the most boring Science class in history. I know I will regret starting another story when I have one for another show already going but after the idea came to me, I couldn't resist. Please Review and Enjoy.**

Chapter 1

"Come on, where's our phone call, isn't that what they get on all those cop shows," Ben Rafter called through the jail cell. The police officers just looked at the two young men and laughed to themselves and walked off.

"Face it Benny Boy we are stuck here," Ben's best friend Carbo told him.

As they sat in the cold jail cell, Ben and Carbo privately reflected on the day and night's events which had landed them arrested and waiting to be let out. They both began to dissolve into laughter as they both remembered the things they had embarked on.

"Oh, crap, Mum's gonna kill me," Ben suddenly realized, wondering how he was going to get this past his mum.

"Well, I am lucky my parents are in Greece, far, far away," Carbo stated happily.

"You really think my mum isn't going to tell them of this, even if they are far, far away," Ben said smiling with satisfaction as the colour in Carbo's face drained.

"What, are you going to tell Mel?" Carbo asked, this time Ben's face growing pale.

"I hadn't thought of that. Can you think of anyway we can get this past, my mum, your mum and Mel without you being moved back to Lesbos and me being able to show my face to my mum. The effects of the night began to hit them hard as they felt the effects of their drunkenness wearing off and the hangover approaching.

"Hey, why don't we…. Nah that wouldn't work, she would tell," Ben started before realizing it was still a pointless idea. Eventually, they gave up trying to think of ways to get out, and let the effects of sleep take over them.

**48 hours earlier**

"Hey, guys, can we have some food we've run out?" Ben said hurling into the Rafters kitchen. The Rafter's house was in full swing as Dave, Julie, Nathan, Sammy and Rachel were usy getting ready for work and Ted was sitting at the table at the table reading the newspaper, staying away from the hustle and bustle of the kitchen

"You do realize, there won't be any food unless you actually buy some," Rachel remarked.

"Yes, well has been working overtime so we have had no one to buy for us. Do you really think Mel would allow me and Carbo buy ourselves food? She would just nag us over how unhealthy the food is," Ben said grabbing fistfuls of bread and began shoving them into his mouth.

"That's disgusting Ben, at least get a plate," Julie said.

"Well we are off to work, and we won't be home for dinner tonight," Sammy and Nathan said, saying goodbye and leaving the house.

"oh, cool. If they are not going to be here can me and Carbo take their places, because Mel's working late again tonight, and we have no money and all we have in the fridge is beer and out-of-date milk," Ben announced while everyone cringed at the thought of the smell coming from their kitchen.

"Yes, you can come as long as you are prepared to do the dishes," Dave said before leaving the house. Ben groaned and left the house to tell Carbo that they were going to get a feed that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been a few weeks since Ben and Melissa had gotten back together, after Ben slept with Kat and then thought Mel was being unfaithful. He had learned a lot from his mistakes and knew if he ever acted like that again he would loose Melissa for good, and that was something he couldn't take. But, he couldn't help but get anxious when she worked overtime, usually on nightshifts. He knew he shouldn't be worried, but something about him had a jealous streak through it. So when she had been working later and later he got worried, until she had told him she had been working more to save up money to be able to go on a holiday with him to get away from all the family commotion. Now he couldn't be happier, even when she wasn't home to buy them food.

"Hey, Carbo, guess what, we are getting food tonight and we don't have to pay for it," Ben yelled through the Karandonis house.

Carbo appeared down the stairs carrying around flowers as usual. "That's awesome mate, after that do you want to hit the town, maybe have a few," he asked excitedly.

"Sorry, mate Mel is going to get off early tonight, so we can spend some time together. But, tomorrow night I am so up for it," he replied. Carbo then walked off on his way to work. Since Ben had gotten the manager's job he had been constantly working flat-out and today he decided that he could abuse his privileges and call in 'sick'. After he called work he set himself in front of the TV and found the only edible food in the house and got ready for a day of full relaxation, and while doing that wondered what Mel was doing for the 600th time that day.

**********

Nathan Rafter was hitting the big time with his new job in the music industry and was welcoming the attention. He had his dream job in the music industry, and had a beautiful wife to share his success with. But there was always the threat of Layla, his new boss, who was continually coming onto him, which he found hard to resist.

"Come on, Nathan. No one will find out, it will be our little secret," Layla said trying to kiss Nathan.

"No, I'm married, I love my wife, just keep it professional," he said pushing her off him.

"Ok, you're fired, for your lack of dedication to your work," she said annoyed.

"Lack, of dedication, you've got to be kidding me, I am here almost 24/7 and never see my family," he said yelling.

"Sorry, I don't see it that way; I want you gone from this building before I call security," she demanded. Nathan held back before he said anything he would regret. "Oh, and before I forget, don't expect to get a job in this industry ever again," Layla said before leaving Nathan alone in the room.

Nathan was freaking out, over how he was going to tell Sammy and the rest of his family, that he had lost his job and he couldn't even tell them the real reason. He knew someone he could confide in but, didn't like the sound of it that much. After racking his brain again, he was willing to accept the consequences of telling Ben, he knew it would come back to bite him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ben's supposed day of relaxation was ruined when he heard knocking at the door. He groaned when it didn't stop and eventually decided to answer it, hoping whoever it was would go away after that. When he opened the door he was surprised to see Nathan standing there.

"Nathan, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?" he asked.

"I could ask the same about you," Nathan said with a tinge of anger in his voice.

"Well, I'm the boss, so I can decide when I need a relaxation time. And you still didn't answer me, why are you here?" he asked again realizing Nathan wasn't in the mood for joking.

"I got fired," he replied pushing past Ben and walking into the house.

"How the hell did you get fired?" Ben asked as they went to the kitchen to get a drink.

"Because apparently, I am not dedicated enough to my work, but I'm pretty sure it has to do with the fact that I won't sleep with Layla," he replied sadly.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't, I already made that mistake and you should learn from it. I don't think it's fair that she fired you because of that," Ben stated.

"Yeah, well now I'm unemployed again, and she's going to badmouth me to everyone in the industry," Nathan said taking a swig of beer and making a face. "Oh my god, what is this? It tastes like it's been in there for a week and a half," he said placing it on the table and pushing it away.

"That my friend is what happens when the food shopper works for a whole week. Anyway what are you going to tell Sammy?" Ben said as they walked to the living room.

"I don't know, what am I supposed to say? Oh, hi Sammy, just to let you know I have no job because I wouldn't sleep with my boss. Cause I can see that going down really well," Nathan said sarcastically.

"The only advice I can give you little brother, is to tell her about the job right away, the longer you leave it the more it will seem like you are hiding something," Ben said turning to focus on the TV. Nathan took that advice on board and then started to watch the pointless daytime TV that was on.

*******************

"Hey, Benno, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be working or something?" Carbo asked when he walked through the front door.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? Can't I have a day off without people asking questions, geez? Anyway I have come across a situation that may require our expertise," Ben told Carbo excitedly.

"Oh, yeah fill me in," Carbo said as Ben proceeded to tell him what had happened to Nathan.

"So, what do you think?" Ben asked when he finished.

"I think that Nathan is in luck, he may not get his job back, but will get the sweet taste of revenge. Tomorrow night after dinner at your folks place, I can have something organized," Carbo said with a huge smile on his face. Ben was almost certain of what Carbo was planning and was very much looking forward to the next night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The net day Carbo and Ben were so excited that they couldn't wait until dinner was over that night. They had managed to keep it cool around Melissa for now, so she didn't suspect anything, but maybe she was just too tired to notice their over-excited behaviour. Ben was still not completely sure of what Carbo had in mind but, knew from previous experience it would be something neither of them would forget quickly. At dinner it was harder to cover up their excitement. When they both arrived at the house everyone was there and greeting them.

"Hi boys," Julie said as they entered the kitchen.

"Good evening Mrs. Rafter," Carbo said politely as Ben just mumbled a 'hi' and immediately went to the fridge to find food or a drink.

"Well, dinner's ready everyone," Julie announced as Ted, Rachel, Dave, Nathan, Sammy and the two boys gathered round the table all eager to eat.

"Mum, thank god you're cooking tonight, I was really not looking forward to Rachel's rabbit food," Ben said, luckily Rachel was sitting opposite him and kicked him in the knees, to which Ben let out a cry in pain and Carbo laughed.

"Guys, can't you go one night without annoying each other," Dave complained as they both apologised.

"So anything new with anyone?" Julie asked in a very casual fashion.

"Well, I was recently given a new campaign to work on so that's good I guess," Rachel said pleased with herself as they all congratulated her. They all fell into a silence and Ben guessed Nathan hadn't told Sammy yet about his lack of employment. The rest of the dinner went without much fuss and after an ice-cream dessert Carbo and Ben were itching to leave and put plans into action.

"It's getting late isn't it, I think I'm going to head home with work tomorrow," Ben said casually adding in a yawn to look convincing.

"I agree, Benno, thanks Mr. and Mrs. Rafter for dinner," Carbo said standing up to leave.

"No worries boys anytime," Dave said as the two said their goodbyes to the rest of the group. Once they were safely outside Ben started to press for details from Carbo about their 'master plan'.

"So what I'm thinking is, I found Layla's house address and I say we 'damage' her car," Carbo said proudly.

"Yeah, but how are we going to do that without getting caught?" Ben asked not totally convinced it will work.

"Ah, I am the master so just follow my lead," Carbo said as they set off to get cracking. Unfortunately their 'master plan' didn't really work as they didn't count for the fact that her car may have an alarm. The blaring sound had woken the whole neighbourhood and had gotten the police called, which was when Ben and Carbo were hauled to the station and charged with damage to property.

**************

"So, master, any ideas on how we are going to get out of here?" Ben asked Carbo while they were sitting in a cell.

"We could call someone to bail us out," he replied.

"And who do we call that would have $400 handy to bail us out, apart from my parents?" Ben asked.

"What about your grandfather?" Carbo suggested.

"Yeah, cause mum and dad would never find out then," Ben said sarcastically and rolling his eyes.

"I hate to say it mate, but I think we need to call your dad," Carbo said knowing this was their last resort if they didn't want to spend the night in a jail cell. Ben groaned knowing it was their only option and stood up to get the guards attention.

"Hey, could we have that phone call?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reviews, here's the next chapter :)**

Chapter 5

Dave was sitting in front of the TV, watching cricket, he was in heaven. Rachel had gone out, Nathan and Sammy were in their room, doing who knows what and Julie was busy talking on the phone to Chrissy. Ted was also sitting with him so he had a form of not annoying company. Just when he thought the night couldn't get any better, his mobile rang. When he pulled it out he didn't recognise the number so he answered it out of curiosity.

"Dave Rafter," he answered.

"Hello this is Sergeant Roberts down at the local police station, I have two boys here who want to talk to you," the voice on the other side said. The colour in Dave's face drained when he heard 'police'.

"Hey dad," Ben's voice came through the other end.

"Ben, may I ask why you are calling from the police station," he asked ready to explode.

"Well, the thing is Carbo and I got into a bit of trouble and we sort of need to be bailed out," Ben answered hesitantly.

"What kind of trouble?" Dave asked. Ted heard this part of the conversation and raised his eyebrows in question.

"We sort of did something, that was bad and we need you to get us out. We will explain if you come," Ben said.

"You bloody better have an explanation, Ben Rafter and tell Carbo to watch out as well," Dave said fuming hanging up the phone before Ben could answer.

"What was that about?" Ted asked when Dave hung up.

"Ben and Carbo have gotten themselves arrested," he answered angrily.

"Arrested? Did they say why," Ted asked calmly.

"No, they said if I come and bail them out they will tell me," Dave said standing up to grab his car keys.

"I'll come with you, tell Jules that we are going to the supermarket or something," Ted said standing up as well. Dave informed Julie of where they were going. She wasn't really paying attention anyway, which was a good thing. The two men left the house and began to drive to the police station, to pick up the troublesome boys.

*******

"What did Mr. Rafter say?" Carbo asked when Ben came back from calling Dave.

"He basically let on that he is going to kill us and he was angry. But I think he's coming," Ben said, his face was pale; he was scared about what his dad was going to do to them.

"Oh, man, I bet he's going to call my parents, then they will fly here and drag me back to Lesbos," Carbo complained.

"Yeah, well my Mum will kill me and Rachel is going to give me hell about it. Oh, god what are we going to tell them, we can't tell them the truth," Ben said as he began to pace in the small cell.

"Well, we have got a few minute till your dad shows up, we will think of a plan," Carbo said with a determined look on his face.

"I highly doubt he will believe what we make up, look how our last planned turned out," Ben whined fearing what his family would do to him.

"Shhh, Ben I'm trying to think," Carbo said, Ben rolled his eyes knowing in the end they would have to tell the truth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy this chapter and please review :)**

Chapter 6

When Dave and Ted arrived at the police station, Dave was trying hard to keep his anger under control. Ted had noticed the whole drive there Dave had been very quiet and knew that was not a good sign. They quickly found an officer and proceeded to inform him on why they were there. They were told how much bail was and with a donation from Ted, Dave posted bail. The two men were then led into the back where the holding cells were.

They found the two young men asleep on the benches. When they heard the rattle of the bars they quickly woke up but woke up to find two angry men waiting for them. Ben looked at the ground not really wanting to make eye contact with either of them, especially his father and Carbo was trying his best to make the situation look better than it actually was.

"Officer, would you be able to give us a few minutes alone?" Dave asked, the officer nodded, fully used to seeing angry parents confronting their children.

"Dad, we can explain," Ben started hoping they would all be able to laugh at the situation, but when he saw the look on his father's face, he knew that was not going to happen.

"You better explain right now why I got a phone call in the middle of the night, form you telling me that you and your best friend were in jail. Both of you better start talking now, what did you do to end up here?" Dave asked with fury in his voice.

"Well, first of all we had very good reasons for what we did, but we can't exactly tell you why, we did what we did," Ben started knowing he couldn't tell them about Nathan's situation.

"Can you just tell us what you did?" Ted asked wanting to leave the station.

"We might have trashed a car," Ben said in shame, not even wanting to see the look on his father's face.

"But, don't worry it was a crap car to begin with, so it wasn't like we did much to it," Carbo said thinking it would help, but when he noticed Ben's face he knew he had made it worse.

"Whose car did you trash?" Dave asked keeping his anger in control as much as possible.

"We can't tell you that," Ben answered knowing whatever he said would lead to questions and he couldn't break Nathan's trust.

"Why the hell not?" Dave asked his anger rising by the minute.

"Because I am not allowed to until I speak to somebody," Ben said. Carbo decided to keep quiet and not make the situation worse.

"Speak to whom?" Ted asked getting tired of the questions that were obviously getting them nowhere.

"We can't tell you that either," he answered.

"I am sick of this, both of you get in the car. Ben you better have more to say when you speak to your mother and Carbo don't think I am below calling your parents," Dave said storming out of the station. Ben and Carbo were both thinking that it would have been best just to stay the night in the police cell. Carbo knew that once his parents were called they would be over in a flash and they wouldn't go away. And Ben knew his mother would be the worst and hoped he would get out of it all alive.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter, thanks for the reviews, I hope to see more of them :) I am hoping to write another chapter tonight, and have it up soon. Please Review and Enjoy :D**

Chapter 7

The drive home was one of the most awkward car rides either of the boys had endured. Dave was still fuming, his anger was written all over his face. Ted looked like he wanted to say something to the boys but knowing how angry Dave was at the current moment, held his tongue. The two boys in the back were unintentionally sitting deadly still, afraid if they made any sudden movements the may not see the morning.

When the arrived at home Dave stormed out of the car and proceeded inside not turning around once. Ted gave the boys a sympathetic look and followed Dave towards the house. It wasn't until the two men were inside that the boys let out a breath they had been holding all the way home. They quickly jumped out of the car and made their way next door. When they entered the house Ben realised how much they were going to receive the next day and that he couldn't answer any of their questions before he spoke to someone. Ben ignored the time and pulled out his mobile and rang a number.

"Hello," the voice mumbled on the other end.

"Nathan, is that you?" Ben asked to be sure.

"Ben of course it's me and what are you doing calling me at… 1 o'clock in the morning!" Nathan exclaimed in a more audible voice.

"Thank god, listen I really need to talk to you, it's urgent," Ben said frantically.

"What could possibly be so important at this hour?" Nathan mumbled.

"I will explain when you get here, but please come next door now," Ben pleaded. Nathan could tell by the tone of his voice that it was important and also the fact that Ben was actually calling him, which was a rare occurrence in itself.

"Fine, I'll be there in a minute," Nathan said giving in and hung up before Ben could say anything more. Nathan slowly pulled himself from his bed, making sure he didn't wake Sammy in the process; he found his shoes and his house key and reluctantly made his way next door. When he got to the front door of the Karandonis house Ben was waiting with the door open.

"What took you so long?" Ben asked.

"Sorry, I was asleep when you rang me, so I had to adjust to being awake," Nathan said not happy about the interruption to his sleep. He walked through the front door and into the foyer, which then lead to the lounge room. Carbo was sitting on the couch waiting; he looked like he was going to be sick.

"What is this all about?" Nathan asked very much wanting to go back to bed. Ben and Carbo then proceeded to tell Nathan of their adventures of that night. They explain the motive behind what they did and also getting picked up by the cops. Nathan was ultimately annoyed with their actions but there was the underlying feeling of loyalty he felt from his brother.

"Did you really think you would get away with it? And what is so important that you needed to tell me this now?" Nathan asked unsure of why this couldn't wait til morning.

"Because Mum and Dad are going to expect us to explain what we did in the morning and we don't want to cause trouble for you. I mean have you told Sammy about all of it?" Ben asked his younger brother.

"As a matter of fact I have, she was very understanding and angry at Layla for what she did, so you may have Sammy on your side. But, did it ever occur to you not to do it in the first place?" Nathan asked rhetorically, "Well, since we have that sorted can I go back to bed now?" Nathan asked, the two just nodded, at with that Nathan departed.

For the rest of the night Ben was worrying about the reception he would receive from his parents in the morning, there was no doubt that by morning Julie would be informed of the evening's events and would ask questions. And then there was Mel finding out, and how she would treat him. Meanwhile in another room of the house Carbo was stressing over his parents finding out. He knew Dave was serious about calling his parents, and he knew they would over-react, especially his Mum. He knew this would give another reason to drag him to Lesbos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews, I was hoping to get this up sooner, but school and sickness got in the way. I don't think I have too many chapters left so I hope to have them up soonish. Please review and enjoy :D**

Chapter 8

"Dave, what were you doing coming home at one o'clock in the morning?" Julie asked her husband while eating breakfast. Dave nearly choked on his food when he realised what she had said.

"Umm… I have no idea what you are talking about," he said hoping this would throw her off.

"I am not stupid, I was awake despite what you thought," she told him annoyed that he had tried to lie to her.

"Well, the thing is I had to go and pick up Ben and Carbo," he answered slowly making his way out of the kitchen, trying to very swiftly make his escape to the shed.

"Pick them up from where?" she asked him.

"Maybe we should just wait til they come and they can explain the whole thing," he said laughing nervously; he then practically sprinted out of the house. He knew that the last thing he needed was for Julie to be upset, because once a pregnant women started crying, there was no say in when they would stop.

*************

"Ben… Ben…Ben…Ben…BEN."

"WHAT," Ben Rafter yelled at his best friend.

"Ben, you wouldn't believe the nightmare I just had. My parents found out about us being thrown into jail and instead of taking me to Lesbos, they moved back here AND they wouldn't let me leave the house AND my mum started to treat me like I was three," Carbo recited his horrifying tale.

"You know apart from them moving back here, that all applies," Ben said insinuating that Rita treated Carbo like a three year old.

"Hey, that's not funny, what if that really happens?" Carbo said half scared to death.

"Unless you want me to kill you right now, get out of my room and let me sleep," Ben told him, throwing the closest object to him, which in his case was an alarm clock.

"Ok, ok I'm going, jeez no need to get violent," Carbo said leaving Ben to his own fears of what his mum was going to do.

**************

At around ten o'clock continuous knocking was heard through the Karandonis house. This forced Ben to leave the warm haven of his bed and answer the door after it was made apparent that Carbo wasn't going to answer it. Once Ben did answer the door he wished he hadn't. Standing at the door was Dave Rafter in all his annoyed and angry glory. The first thing Dave did was, grab his son's ear and walked inside the house, searching for his son's friend. When Dave found Carbo he grabbed his ear as well and began to drag the two boys out of the house, by their ears and next door to the Rafter's house.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Ben yelled as they were walking up the driveway.

"You are going to explain to your mother why I came home very early this morning," Dave said as they walked through the front door. When they reached the living room Nathan, Sammy, Ted, Rachel and Julie were there.

"Oh, no what did you do this time," Rachel asked cheekily when she saw the way the three entered the room. Dave finally let go of their ears and went to sit with the others. The next sight made Ben wish he had never woken up that morning. His pregnant mother standing in front of them with her hands on her hips.

"Start talking," those two words told the two boys exactly what they had been expecting; they were dead.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter, one more to go after this :) Please review and enjoy :D**

Chapter 9

They were both completely terrified. Dads were always perceived as being the toughest and the scariest to come up against. But, they never tell you in the movies how scary a mother can be. Yes, they act all caring and concerned, but that is all a cover-up for the chilling stare they give you when you have done something wrong. And it doesn't even have to be your mum, but every mother has this scare tactic down, and will pull it out on any unsuspecting person.

"W…well, what happened was….Carbo wouldn't you love to tell this story," Ben started before deflecting to Carbo. But, he was met with silence, because it seemed he had gone into shock and was unable to form words. Ben hesitated, he really didn't want to tell the tale of their misadventures, but it looked like he had no other choice. That was until he heard someone speaking out of no where.

"They were sticking up for me. What they did was extremely stupid, but they had fairly good intentions," Nathan began to take over for the two boys, hoping to lessen the reaction from Julie.

"What do you mean they were sticking up for you?" she asked confused. Dave was intrigued because he had only heard what they had done, but hadn't heard the reasons behind it or the victim.

"Two days ago I was fired from my job. The reasoning was because I didn't accept Layla's advances towards me. She insisted that I sleep with her or she would ruin me. I took the right option and was sacked on the spot and bad mouthed to everyone in the industry. Basically anything regarding the music industry has my name blacklisted," he said.

"Oh, that's awful darling, but can you please explain what the boys did," Julie said wanting to get to the point.

"I am getting to that. Anyway that day I went and told Ben what had happened because I needed to tell somebody, meaning he told Carbo, which brought on all this mess. The two masterminds hatched a plan and last night they both went and trashed Layla's car. Of course they were caught in doing so and were arrested. Dad went to bail them out and here we are," Nathan finished.

"Oh, Dad you should have taken me, I would have had more pictures to add to my collection," Rachel whined.

"Shut up Rachel," Ben said annoyed.

"Both of you quiet. Well it seems what the two of you did was not all bad, I am proud of both of you for wanting to stick up for Nathan like that," the two boys beamed at her words and thought they would get off lightly.

"Don't get too excited yet, I am still very disappointed in both of you. How could you think of doing something like that, it was really stupid," Julie said and saw the two's faces drop. "You are going to pay back the bail money and you had better hope you get some money quick-smart if you have to pay legal fees, if Layla decides to charge you."

"Fine," they both mumbled sinking into the closest chair.

"Oh and Carbo don't think I am not calling your mother, because after the whole thing with Chrissy, she would kill me for not telling her something like this. The last thing I need right now is to deal with the wrath of Rita," Julie said walking off. After the mention of calling his mother Carbo looked like a kicked puppy and Ben wasn't much better. After hearing the 'opinions' of all the others they went back next door and slumped into the couch. The two were so depressed they didn't even want to play playstation.


	10. Chapter 10

_Ok, finally the last chapter, it has taken forever but it is here at last. Thanks for the reviews during the whole thing, they have been fantastic and I hope you enjoy how I have wrapped this up :) Please don't forget to review on your way out and enjoy :D_

Chapter 10

"Hey Carbo guess what?" Ben said bouncing into the kitchen the next morning.

"What?" Carbo asked with his head in his hands, feeling sorry for himself.

"Well, I just went next door and my mum was on the phone, trying to call your mum in Greece. But, guess what, she couldn't get through, so for now you have nothing to worry about," Ben said laughing when he saw his friend's face instantly in regards to the news.

"Awesome that means I can enjoy my last few days of freedom. Hey, do you want to play Gran Turismo?" Carbo asked excitedly, walking into the living room and starting up the play station. Ben quickly followed him and jumped on the couch and grabbed a controller.

*****************

"Ben, Ben, Ben, Ben," Carbo was calling throughout the house four days after their arrest.

"Carbo I am right here, what do you want?" Ben asked becoming annoyed with his calling.

"I have good news and bad news; please say you want to hear the good news first," he said like a giddy teenager.

"Ok then, what is the good news?" Ben asked.

"Well I just heard from your mum that when she called my parents and told them what happened. Of course they were furious, but in the end they said they couldn't afford to fly out here, which means I probably won't have to go back to Lesbos," he said excitedly.

"That's awesome. But, wait what's the bad news," Ben asked. Carbo's face changed, looking as if for a second he had forgotten the rest of what he was going to say.

"Instead of them coming out, they are sending my uncle," Carbo said sliding into a chair with the depressed look he was showing a few days ago.

"Oh, well at least your uncle will be better than your mum," Ben said trying to lighten the mood.

"No he isn't, he is the male version of my mum times by a million," Carbo said dramatically. The two boys walked through the house even more depressed that day, until later in the evening when Carbo spoke.

"Hey I just thought of the great plan to get rid of my uncle…" Ben just rolled his eyes knowing Carbo's plans could put them in the same situation they were a few days ago.


End file.
